


Starry Nights

by mapplethorne



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Please I just want them to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapplethorne/pseuds/mapplethorne
Summary: Hours before a new year starts, Junkyu walks back to the place that holds the precious memories of him with Mashiho.To start a new, he knew he needed to let go.Because it has been years and there are still no signs of him coming back.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho
Kudos: 20





	Starry Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm sorry about the summary. I'm writing this down in only a few minutes. I'm sorry for the inaccuracies and error! Also, I'm trying to go back to writing. Hopefully will try to upload more content.

Five long years after being separated by the graduation rites, with tears running down their cheeks.

Junkyu clearly remembers how his world started to shatter when his best buddy of all his college year told him he was going back to Japan to settle down.

To chase his dreams.

Junkyu didn't try to retaliate. His Mashiho deserved everything. Happiness, all the beautiful things in the world. He deserved love because really, in their entire college life, Mashiho never dated anyone.

Neither did he.

He smiles bitterly as he walked through the cold night, back to the dorm that became their home. The lights were off in the rooms. Right, it was holiday season.

But the dorm isn't where he wanted to be.

He walks further, past the building. Hugging his body as he arrives at the small garden beyond the wooded area where they spend their time, escaping from all the responsibilities momentarily. The place that allowed them to breathe.

Surely it was dark, and all the plants, the shrubs and grass are quite... Unkept. Well that's for sure. He expected someone to find their secret place.

But nobody did.

He expected him to come back.

But he never did.

He promised himself it wouldn't take him long due to the cold, but he ended up laying down on the grass, looking up to the kaleidoscope of stars.

_"Hyung, look! That's Sirius!"_

_Junkyu just smiled, eyes glued on the sky slowly redirecting its gaze to the warmth beside him._

_"Yeah? Isn't th_ _at the brightest star?"_

_And Mashiho nodded nonchalantly, too engrossed with the brightness presented above._

**_'But Mashi, you are my brightest star.'_ **

_He smiled, pointing at the same star. Only if Mashiho knew the wishes he sent to the stars._

_Only if he was brave enough to make Mashiho stay._

The place seems so far away from the noise of the city, the struggles of being an adult, from venturing the whole world alone.

_"Hey, hyung, do you promise we'll be partners for a long time?"_

_Junkyu hums putting down the book covering his face in an attempt to block the sunlight. He wanted to nap._

_"Only if you promise you'll stay and bear with my habits."_

_He looks at the blue sky, the clearing from above providing a view of peacefulness._

_"Then I'll stay, but please! If you are in my room don't mess with the arrangement of things on my desk!"_

_Junkyu scrunches his nose, chuckling._

_"I told you the way I arrange things is better, you should listen to me."_

_Mashiho would only huff, crossing his arms as he glares at Junkyu._

**_'Cute.'_ **

_Only if Mashiho did stay._

Junkyu likes to reminisce about everything. It seemed like yesterday, but this time around, the memories in front of him are out of his grasp. He can control the time when he looks back, slowing down to see Mashiho's smile for a bit long, only to be waken up that there's nobody with him.

And it would shatter.

_"Hyung, are you sure we'll be fine out there?"_

_He hugs Mashiho, patting his back as he gently whispers._

_"You know, we never know how hard it would be in the world of adulthood, but if you do your best at the things you really want, I think you'll be fine."_

_He feels Mashiho bury his face on the crook of his neck and so he continues._

_"Never forget to appreciate the blessings that come in your life, no matter how small they are."_

_He feels a dampness on his skin; feels Mashiho's shoulders shake._

_"And don't forget to love yourself, because after this, we'll only have ourselves to trust."_

_He remembers how hard they sobbed that night, the stars above them the only witness._

_"I love you, Mashiho."_

_Only if it was louder than the sobs then maybe he have heard._

_But it wasn't._

Junkyu wonders. After all this time, he still cries remembering it. Using the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe away the tears trickling down his cheeks.

Mashiho would scold him at times like this, saying he should have brought a handkerchief instead.

But there's no Mashiho.

And he can only cry harder.

Only if he allowed his heart to talk, to actually confess the secrets he keep.

That Mashiho is more than just a best friend to him.

That Mashiho was his brightest star.

_The love of his life._

But it has been five years with no messages from the other. It has been five long years looking for the sign that never came. Five years after Mashiho slipped past his fingertips, kissing his cheek and hugging him one last time before walking to the gate at the airport.

Once he calmed himself a bit, he decided that it's time to go. He looks up at the sky, the same star that came to be his favorite, the only keeper of his secrets.

It'll be new year in a few minutes. If he walks away now, he'll be able to free himself from the memories and regrets.

If he walks away now, he might as well have just enough strength to forget him.

But if he walked away now, he wouldn't see a familiar frame of body that stopped running a few meters in front of him, breathing heavily.

If he walked away now, his cheeks wouldn't be caught by the cold palms of a familiar guy that slowly leaned in.

If he decided to forget then maybe, he wouldn't be having Mashiho kissing him right now.

And all the pent up sadness from not being with Mashiho for the last years broke, making him a crying mess as he desperately cling on to the younger.

Mashiho pulls away, and Junkyu just sobs, almost like a dream, he thinks, but the younger only pulled him close.

Locked him in his arms.

And Sirius from above, it seemed to glow brighter than before.

It saw how two separated souls finally found their place, entwined as one ever again.

* * *

"Hey, Mashiho. Why'd you come back?"

"I tried my best to convince myself that being in Japan to chase my dream is true. But hyung, I seriously got too acquainted with the way things are here in Korea. It just made it harder to adjust there."

They were on the ground, staring at the same sky with their fingers intertwined, Junkyu's thumb tracing circles on Mashiho's hand.

"Plus, you're here, hyung. You're the best partner I had. Nobody could ever replace you."

Junkyu faces him.

"Have I told you I love you?"

And Mashiho, smiles. A bright one.

"And have I told you I love you too?"

They both became a giggling mess, like the students they were before.

Only this time, the promise of being together will be entirely fulfilled.

In the distance, fireworks started to blind the eyes of the people with their colors.

In their own world however, the starry skies are peaceful, letting their own hearts beat at the same time, letting the unsaid emotions finally explode.

_And after five years, Junkyu finally had a happy new year, with a Mashiho peacefully sleeping in his arms._

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally a gift to my partner, C. Hi, C! I hope you like this. I love you.
> 
> And to those who reached this part, thank you for sparing some time to read. I hope your 2021 starts good. Happy new year!


End file.
